hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Movement of Minority Equality
The Movement of Minority Equality was a movement made and organized by minorities worldwide in an attempt to achieve true equality and eliminate racism in the world. The Movement was originally formed as united in 2017. Protests Occurred for more than 5 years before a solution was created by the United Nations in the early 2020's. Founding The Movement was founded in 2017, however, many trace the movement to August 2016, during the NFL Preseason, when it was discovered that 49ers Quarterback Colin Kaepernick was sitting for the National Anthem during the 49ers first 3 NFL Preseason games. Media Attention eventually brought the subject to the top of US News outlets. During the 4th and Final preseason Game, 2 players joined Kaepernick in sitting during the National Anthem, 49ers Safety Eric Reid and Seahawks Defensive back Jeremy Lane. People began to either express support for or against Colin Kaepernick. During Week 1 of the NFL season, Bengals defensive end Carols Dunlap and Browns Quarterback Robert Griffin III refused to stand during the anthem. The Movement gradually gained support, and by November 2016, Sports games had drastically changed. A video camera showing footage from a Philadelphia 76ers game showed that only about half of the team stood up for the US anthem, 6 out of the 13 players on the 76ers Roster. In January 2017, after the 49ers finished there regular season with a 4-12 record, Colin Kaepernick formally founded the Movement of Minorities (also known as M.O.M by the news). He was joined by co-founder Jeremy Lane, 49ers safety Eric Reid, and Bengals Defensive End Carlos Dunlap. All 4 players left the NFL, filing retirement papers. Reports in March through April 2017 in schools around the country revealed that on average, just 59% of school students were standing during the pledge of allegiance. The US Government, not expecting strength of the group, president Hillary Clinton stated "We will do our best to combat race problems in America". The Movement silenced for a few months. The Movement was reignited in September with the shooting of Jason Heyward, an african-american man, by a Caucasian police officer in Denver, Colorado. This caused racial riots in Denver throughout September and October. A record 2,500 people were arrested in Denver in one day during the riots, making it the biggest racial protest in American History other than the American Civil Rights movement in the 1960's. Spread Internationally As Protest grew and spread to other American Cities, protests began to emerge in other countries as well, mainly in the Middle East and Southern Asia. A protest in Kolkatta killed nearly 5,000 people as Indian Police used tear gas, and in some situations, military equipment. During the Riots in Amman, Jordan in November 2017, the Jordanian Military was deployed. The Riots had a major impact on the American Movement. Protests occurred in over 15 US Cities by the end of the year, nearly 20,000 were arrested, and about 100 killed. Two more police shootings occurred before the end of 2017, one in Raleigh, North Carolina and the other in Visalia, California, farther igniting protests in the United States. Protests turn violent Eventually, protests turned violent. A CNN Poll in February 2018 showed that just 29% of Americans believed that Racial Relations in the United States were "good" or "okay". With the government sitting on recess, and failing to make changes, peaceful protest turned into violence. The first widespread violent protests occurred in Los Angeles on March 19, 2018. By May 2018, protests were increasingly hard to control and occurring in 39 of the 50 largest US cities. As protests became harder to control, police began to use more extreme methods to control crowds. A now famous battle occurred in the streets of Cincinnati, Ohio between protesters and Police Brawl of Cincinnati, 2018. Fighting from this brawl eventually spread into nearby cities and states, eventually leading to a situation described by the Vancouver Sun as "The next big civil rights movement". Protests in Middle Eastern and Asian countries began increasing in size and aggressiveness, and protests began to occur in Europe as well, most notably the Protests of Paris, in which, 1500 people were arrested over the span of three days. An all out war occurred in a manufacturing company in India and Bangladesh, which halted exports immediately, sending Western Stocks plummeting to all time lows. The Dow Jones lost nearly 75% of it's value in 2 days, falling from 18,445.3 on a Monday to 4,438.7 on a Wednesday, placing the Dow Jones at it's lowest levels since May 1995. The S&P quickly dropped The USA's credit rating from AA+ to BBB+ with a "negative" outlook on the credit rating. S&P stated "Worldwide Minority equality movements have drug American Manufacturing to a halt, and drug Western Stocks to the lowest level since the mid-1990's. Unless something is done quickly, America is in serious danger of failing to pay off it's investments. We recommend against investing in the United States until this credit rating is improved." The drastic decrease in credit rating gave the US the same credit rating as Russia, South Africa, and India, among notable countries. Countries began to be driven away from America. The value of the dollar slowly plummeted. America was falling into crisis. As this happened, China and Europe began to be impacted by the lack of American imports or exports. In 2019, protests hit a all-time high. Civil war happened in ethnically-split countries such as Iraq, Syria, Libya, Algeria, Congo, and Indonesia, and with little the world could do, some of them became controlled by terrorist organizations. Negotiations began in 2019 in the UN headquarters, hoping to end the madness before any more problems occurred. An agreement was reached. Colin Kaepernick and the other NFL members that retired came back for the 2023 NFL season after a 2-season NFL lockout. Kaepernick was 36 and played 2 seasons before retiring again. Category:Hypothetical Events